1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to providing session establishment for emergency VoIP (e.g., E911) calls.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications (such as voice and data) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A wireless communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TS-CDMA, and other standards.
Voice over Internet Protocols (VoIP) has been introduced to facilitate voice communications using IP over wireless communications networks. There exists a need for establishing emergency VoIP (e.g., E911) calls in a timely fashion.